


untitled

by Alice13



Category: Coffee shop AU - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I usually don’t like cheesy AU’s, but I felt an unbearable urge to write one on this AU. Excuse me</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Tim didn’t like that shop because of the handsome, young server. No. He started to work there after Tim used to buy his coffee there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Tim didn’t like that shop because of the handsome, young server. No. He started to work there after Tim used to buy his coffee there.

The young man usually beamed a bright smile at him, and Tim looked away, embarrassed and wearing a slight blush. He was taller then Tim, about with a head, had black hair and bright, cobalt blue eyes. The most charming blue eyes he’s ever seen actually.

On that day Tim was lost of his own thoughts when he stepped into the line to get a coffee on the morning. He didn’t notice the line was out of range. Hearing his name with a soft chuckle was what tore him out of his train of thoughts.

“Wha–?”

Another chuckle - and Tim finally noticed the handsome, smiley server smiled at him.

“I asked do I remember well and you like it with a lots of sugar and milk, Tim.”

Tim stared at the man, obviously surprised, he couldn’t even respond.

“How do you know my name?” He moaned finally.

The man chuckled again and gave him his coffee in a paper cup. “Last time you had to wait for your coffee and I asked your name and wrote it on the cup. You were sitting by the table there, in the corner,” He even pointed with his index into the direction he was talking about. Tim blinked and he closed his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s true,” he whispered, then he picked up his coffee. “Thanks,” He turned and rushed out of the small shop before the man sees his bright blush on his cheeks.

A day later Tim didn’t dare to go in at the morning. He visited the shop on the afternoon. The guy was there, no-one else, and he beamed at him a soft smile as he saw Tim entering. The teen walked to the counter.

“The usual?” The man asked leaning on the flat, wooden surface to be closer to the other. 

Tim nodded, he couldn’t look at the other. The man started to make the coffee for him.

“Dick,” he said casually.

Tim looked up. “Huh?”

“My name. It’s Dick,” he smiled at Tim.

“Oh,” Tim managed to moan out this. “Um, hi, um, Dick. I’m Tim.”

The man chuckled again. “I know. Do you remember?”

“Oh, yes, sorry, I just– I’m just very embarrassed, to be honest.”

Dick’s smile became wry. “Is it because of me?”

“Sort of,” Tim admitted with a short nod. "I feel very uncomfortable around people, and you… You’re very nice with me and pay attention.“

"Well, I admit I’m interested in you,” Dick said, dropping his chin into his elbow and smiled at Tim.

Tim raised his eyebrows and he blushed slightly “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Dick smiled at him. “You seem interesting. Handsome and cute.”

Tim chuckled. “Stop it please.”

Dick was happy. It seemed he broke the ice, but he couldn’t conceited himself. “You are,” he said. “Give me a chance to prove it to you.”

Tim just stared at the other for a few seconds, then he smiled at him softly. “Fine.”

Dick chuckled again; very happily this time. “Okay,” he got a piece of paper and he wrote something. “This is my number. Call me when you’re ready and we can talk– Forget it.” He crumpled the paper. “I know a small Chinese restaurant nearly, let’s have a dinner there tonight.”

“Are you seriously asking me out on a date?”

“Maybe.”

Tim’s smile became a little cocky and more self-confident. “Tomorrow. Lunch.”

Dick sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re higgling hard.”

“I was told this before.”

“You’re good.”

“Thank you.”

“Tomorrow then. Lunch.”

Tim nodded, he grabbed his paper cup and he headed out. “Deal.”

“It’s a pleasure, to get to know you better,” Dick spoke after him. “So far I like what I get.” Tim turned.

“You too, Dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
